Rainy Night
by photon renegade
Summary: Crow gets caught out in the rain late at night. Will Jack go look for him?


_**Crow**_  
It was nighttime and Crow was driving around, making deliveries. Not sure what, because it was a mystery to everyone. All you saw when you peeked out the window was Crow and his truck. Just driving around in the cold, dark and stormy weather.

It was around midnight when Crow's truck finally died. He had just finished making his last delivery and was about to head home to see that someone. The only someone that could make his heart race with just one look, one touch. Hell, sometimes even with just one word. It was all Crow thought about while making his rounds. It's what kept him going, even in this cold, harsh weather. He sat in his truck, thinking about all these things and others for a few minutes before he turned the key, just to see if it would start back up. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. He tried once more. The engine still wouldn't turn. _Damn_, he muttered. _Why did it have to die here of all places?_ He looked around for a phone, wondering who he should call. To his left, a diner that had closed for the evening, next to a few shops that were also closed. To his right, nothing worth mentioning except for a coffee bar. _They must have a phone inside. Now, who to call… _He wondered for a moment before deciding._ I know just the person._ He grinned in excitement, his heart racing once more before hopping out of the truck and starting towards the coffee bar only to find out they have no phone. He was stranded there. _Jack, where are you_ he whispered softly.

**_Jack_**

It was getting late. Jack looked at the time. _It's midnight_, he thought. _He should've been here by now._ He checked his phone. No calls or texts. Jack was starting to get worried. He hoped nothing bad happened to him. _Him_. The special someone who could soften him with just a simple word. Sure, he could be a total asshole but it was his someone, someone named Crow that could change all of that. Sometimes, Crow was all he could think about. He mainly did all his thinking on that subject while riding his motorcycle. No duels, just riding. Riding his motorcycle, headed nowhere in particular. Alone with his thoughts. Just him, his D-Wheel, and thoughts of no one else but Crow.

He was brought back to the current situation by the sound of thunder outside. He realized he needed to go look for Crow. Jack quickly and silently put on a jacket and headed out into the storm. Jack drove around to all of Crow's regular hangouts, just to see if he'd be there. No luck. Jack cursed and started driving to all of _their_ places. Places filled with memories. The memories that Jack secretly held close. But he wouldn't dare admit that to anyone.

After a long search, Jack was soaked head to toe and had to make a stop at a coffee bar for a quick pick-me-up before heading back out there to search some more.

_**Crow**_

Crow was sitting all alone in the coffee bar with the owner, chatting. He had nothing better to do, so why not strike up a conversation? He needed a distraction from the feeling in his chest. The feeling of being afraid. Afraid that no one would find him. Afraid that Jack wouldn't find him. He had been in this coffee bar for an hour, possibly even longer. Crow sighed and took a drink of coffee. He had it loaded with cream and sugar. That's the only way he would take it, unlike Jack who preferred his coffee straight black. _Gross _he thought, shuddering.  
All of a sudden, the door to the coffee bar opened. He figured it was just some stranger wanting a cup of coffee until he heard someone say in an all-too-familiar voice, _Crow_. Crow smiled and turned to see Jack standing there, dripping wet from the rain.

"I finally found you," Jack said softly. Crow got up from the bar and walked over to Jack. "I know," he replied. "But how?" "Easy," Jack told him, giving Crow a soft smile. There was a pause. Crow frowned impatiently. "Well?" he asked Jack. "Well what?" "Aren't you going to tell me how you found me?" Jack smiled once again, making Crow's heart race. But Jack didn't need to know that. "Maybe. After I get myself a cup of coffee." Jack replied, grinning like a maniac. Jack loved his coffee. Almost as much as he loved his cup ramen. But cup ramen would always be number one in his life. Crow sighed. "Do you even have the money for a cup of coffee?" Jack replied sheepishly "No…I was going to put it on my tab." Crow immediately started going off on Jack. "Jack you're in debt! You need to pay off your debts before you make them even worse!" Jack immediately saddened. "I know. I—I just can't help it. I just really like coffee and cup ramen." he said quietly. Crow immediately felt a change in atmosphere. Crow started to feel awful for yelling at Jack. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you like that." Jack sighed. "It's okay, Crow. I know you were looking out for me." He smiled softly and pulled Crow in for a hug. Crow was shocked. Of course he'd hugged Jack before but this was different. Jack was actually…comforting him. Crow slowly wrapped his arms around Jack's waist in disbelief. _Is this the Jack I know? I don't remember him ever being like this_ he wondered.  
Jack pulled away after what seemed like an eternity to Crow. He finally ordered his coffee and sat with Crow at the bar. They stayed there talking and laughing for what seemed like hours. When they looked at the clock, it was 3am. They were in disbelief. "Hey Jack, we should probably get home and go to bed. We can call a tow truck in the morning." Crow said. "You're right. Come on Crow. Let's go home." Jack replied, smiling. He put an arm around Crow's shoulder and they walked out of the coffee bar towards the moonlight.


End file.
